I'm Not Giving Up On Us
by light is in the dark
Summary: When their feelings for each other are finally out and in the open, obstacles come in the way to break them apart. Will Robin let the Gordanians take Starfire away from him or is she worth fighting for? Rating may or may not change.
1. Chapter 1- Why?

**Chapter 1**

**Why?**

**Normal POV**

* * *

It was another ordinary day at Jump City's famous Titans Tower where five heroes lived. The Titans all had free time and spent in their own way. The oldest of the team was Cyborg who was part human and part robot due to an accident years ago. Whenever the team wasn't fighting crime or all out together, they were all doing their own thing and Cyborg did what he enjoyed most, working on the T-car or as he called it, his "baby". Meanwhile the half-robot half-human was down in the garage, the youngest member was a few floors above him. Beastboy was an immature, small, green, funny, kind teenager who spent most of his time playing video games trying to beat someone else's or his high score. No matter what the weather was like, the changeling stayed indoors just like another Titan. Raven was an empath who spent most of her time reading or meditating. She would go out into the sun once in a while but otherwise, her room was her number one place to go and do as she pleased. Unlike these two Titans, Starfire was another story. The alien princess took advantage of this time to go out and discover more of Jump City and enjoy the outdoors. Since her planet didn't have an ocean or a sun as beautiful as the one on Earth, she would watch the sunrises and sunsets and see what the city had to offer. At times, Starfire would be able to convince at least one of her friends to join her but at least half of the times she would go alone. Raven was the least enthusiastic to go, Cyborg would say that he had to upgrade on himself or the T-ship and T-car, Beastboy would sometimes go but if it was a game about Mega Monkeys then you were forced to leave him alone. Robin however, would almost always go with her. Today was one of those times when he would ignore the things he had to do and enjoy the time he had with his favorite person in the world.

As the two walked in the park, in their uniforms insisted by Robin since they never knew when someone could need their help, the Boy Wonder started thinking if now was the right time to tell Starfire of his feelings for her. Since the first day they met, he loved her and hoped she would feel the same way so they could finally be together. Even though he was trained by the Dark Knight himself and given rules about having a relationship, Robin couldn't stop himself from disobeying. He knew that Starfire could be used as a weakness against him and he did try to rid of his love for her but he just couldn't. It seemed physically impossible but then Robin discovered that it would be more painful to live without her. Even though she could be kidnapped, he would always be there to rescue her no matter what. Who knows how may arguments Robin had with himself about this but in the end, the side of him that told him to be with her always won.

"Robin? Are you the okay?" Starfire managed to bring Robin out of his thoughts making the Boy Wonder embarrassed that he may have just ignored her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, were you saying something?"

"I was only asking you what you were thinking." Starfire said while looking down towards her feet, but continuing to walk.

"Oh, uh, nothing really." Robin kept hoping Starfire wouldn't ask any more questions about his thoughts. But the more Robin thought about it, the more he wanted to tell her about his love for her.

Starfire was best friends with Robin so she knew when he should and shouldn't be bothered about something and now was one of those times when he shouldn't have been bothered and she respected that. "Okay, may I ask you something Robin?" Starfire had this question lingering in her mind for a while now but never had she had the chance or the bravery to ask.

"Sure, I'm all ears." How thankful was he when she decided to change the topic?

"Um, what do you think about the weather today?" Starfire inwardly slapped her forehead since that wasn't what she was wondering about. What she originally intended to do was remind Robin about that time when they were stranded on the hostile alien planet and she asked him what he thought about her. X'hal knew what he was going to say next when the weird looking alien interrupted their moment. After they defeated it, Starfire didn't bring up the subject anymore since she thought that he had forgotten and didn't want to bother him about it any longer. Oh but how she wanted to know what he wanted to say to her. And as she was going to ask him to finish the sentence that was left unanswered, she remembered that she couldn't. Even if he said something that would change their relationship in a good way, Starfire knew that they couldn't be together.

"The weather? You sure you wanted to ask me that?" Robin's suspicions were slowly growing as he knew her like he knew the back of his hand. Or did he know her? He hasn't taken off his gloves and mask in such a long time so maybe he didn't know his hand or Starfire.

"Mhm. Please tell me what you think of it. I believe it is wonderful today. The sun is very bright and the wind is light but it gives off a slight hint of spring." As beautiful as the day was, Starfire could somewhat care less. She just wanted a conversation with the boy she loved most in the world but she knew that she could never have him.

"Well, it's nice. I guess." What else could he say about the weather? He honestly didn't pay much attention to it but to the beautiful angel walking beside him. It's a wonder how Robin could compliment Starfire when no one was around or when it was in his mind but he decided that enough was enough. Now was the time to tell her how he truly felt even if she didn't feel the same way. No matter how much it would hurt him to know that she didn't like him the way he did, then at least he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life wondering _what if?_ "Actually Star, there's something I want to tell you."

Starfire looked up at Robin, suddenly realizing that he had grown over the past few years. She was the second tallest in the team but now she seemed to be the third tallest right before Beastboy and Raven following the changeling. Now that she thought of it, everyone had grown a lot whether it was from height, maturity, or by looks. In fact, Robin's height increased Starfire's by at least a couple of inches meanwhile Beastboy had grown over five. He seemed to become well-built and although he did make his jokes daily, when it came to battle he was dead serious. None of that mattered right now except Robin. "Yes?"

Guiding her over to a nearby bench and sitting down, he silently gulped and said to himself, "_It's now or never."_

"Okay, well you know you're my best friend right?" No longer did he become courageous but now scared like a child after discovering an imaginary monster under their bed.

"Mhm, and you are mine." Curiosity, excitement, and worry overcame the princess all too quickly.

"And nothing could ever change that right?" Robin felt like he had to make sure if he should tell her. After a nod of her head, Robin began.

"Okay well I just wanted to say that… for a time now… I've always… why's it so hard to tell you?!" Robin said in frustration.

"Robin? Do you wish to tell me later? Perhaps when you are prepared?" Starfire laid her hand on Robin's arm to show comfort which actually made him more anxious yet motivated.

"No, I'll do it now. Well I wanted to say that I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met." This sentence caused Starfire to blush which made Robin feel confident and prepared to tell her how he felt.

"Thank you Robin. Is that all you wanted to say to me?" Starfire hoped that Robin would say something else but she somewhat wanted this moment to end.

"Actually no, I still have a lot left to say. Well first off I want you to know why you're an amazing person. You're kind, sweet, beautiful, you always put others first before yourself, you know how to cheer people up, you're always there for everyone, and a bunch of other stuff that I can't name right now. And because of the endless traits you have, I just wanna say… I love you Starfire. I always have since the first day I met you and even if you don't feel the same way, then there are no hard feelings. I only wanted to tell you this so… yeah." Well, it was too late to go back now. What's done is done and even if Robin wanted to take back everything he said in hopes of not getting the embarrassment of rejection, he couldn't. But he didn't regret saying those things, in fact, Robin felt that because of what he said, it would change their relationship forever. The only thing he couldn't tell was if it was a good or bad thing.

Tears started rising to Starfire's jade eyes and as much as she wanted to hold them back, she couldn't anymore. Suddenly, she started letting the tears flow from her eyes and she buried her head in her hands crying silent sobs. Robin was surprised by the fact that he just made the girl he loved cry, by telling her that he loved her. Nothing mattered, including his feelings, except the crying girl beside him so almost as if it was automatic, Robin pulled Starfire into his arms and kept shushing her in order for her to calm down.

"Starfire, it's okay. I'm sorry okay? Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, it's okay." Starfire knew this wasn't his fault and every time she tried to open her mouth to tell him so, more sobs came out instead of words. After a few more minutes, Starfire had calmed down and finally found the words to say to him.

"Robin, this is not your fault." She sniffled a little more. "I love you as well Robin, very much. I have loved you since our first encounter as well." Starfire could feel Robin slowly pushing her away in order for her to look into his eyes.

"What did you say?" His eyebrows furrowed in sign of astonishment and confusion.

Using his fore finger to tilt her chin upwards to look in his eyes-well into his mask- he had to make sure she wasn't just saying that. Lucky for him, Starfire had managed to repeat what she said without letting more tears fall. "I love you Robin. I have loved you since our first encounter as well."

"Well this is good isn't it? Why are you crying?" Robin usually wasn't one to do things like this in public but he had to know why she was crying.

"Because Robin, we cannot be together." Now looking down towards her feet, Starfire only allowed a few tears to show. Now wasn't the time to show her weak spot; she had to be strong for Robin and give him a straight answer to the question she knew he was going to ask.

"**Why?** Why can't we be together? I mean, we love each other so what's the problem?" Worry overcame the young hero's mind and he needed to know why they couldn't be happy together.

"The problem are the Gordanians Robin. I received a transmission from them a three days ago claiming that if I didn't surrender to them, then they would destroy Tamaran and Earth." Astonishment, anger, and sadness enveloped Robin as he tried to figure out what to do: were they serious about their threat or were they just bluffing? And why Starfire of all people?

"But… how…" As the questions kept coming and leaving his thoughts, one finally stayed in mind. "Are you going to go with them?" He already knew the answer but Robin had to make sure.

"Yes, they gave me four days to decide on what I would do making today my final full day with you and our friends." Starfire honestly hated that she waited until the last moment to tell anyone but she hoped that she could leave without saying goodbyes. Starfire believed that it would be easier just to leave without telling them. But she didn't know that this would only make matters worse.

As much as Robin wanted to yell at her demanding to know why she didn't tell them sooner, he couldn't. He couldn't bring it in his heart to do that, especially since he now knew that this would be that last day he could be with her. But he then thought of an idea to not let Starfire go, not without a fight.

"Okay then, well let's go tell the others first. Then once that's all settled, we can go on our date." Starfire quickly turned her head towards Robin and was surprised that Robin would be so calm about the entire situation.

_Perhaps he does not truly care if I am away._ Little did Starfire know what he was really thinking.

"A… a date? But Robin, we cannot-" Starfire was shushed when Robin put a finger to her lips making her give a small "eep" which Robin couldn't help but smile to.

"That's right, a date. If this is your last day here then I am going to take you to the best date of your life." Robin was happy to see that Starfire had finally put a smile of her face as she nodded in agreement. Without another word, Robin took her hand in his and they walked back to the Tower where heartbreaking news was going to come out.

_Don't think this is the end Starfire. I won't let them take you. I just got you and I am __**not **__letting you go so easily. You are worth fighting for and I'm going to make sure you know._

* * *

**Please tell me if you would like for me to continue with this story by giving me reviews (good or bad) and fav and follow and all that other good stuff. I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**

**P.S. I almost never reread the chapters for mistakes so forgive me if there are any. I would also like to say that I know the Gordanians aren't usually this "nice" by telling her she has days to choose her fate but I think I know why I'm going to make them like this. Who's rooting for Spring Break to come soon!?**


	2. Chapter 2- This Isn't The End

**Chapter 2**

**This Isn't The End**

_Even if he said something that would change their relationship in a good way, Starfire knew that they couldn't be together._

"_Actually Star, there's something I want to tell you… I love you Starfire."_

"_I love you as well Robin, very much… but we cannot be together."_

"…_Why can't we be together? I mean, we love each other so what's the problem?" _

"_The problem are the Gordanians Robin. I received a transmission from them a three days ago claiming that if I didn't surrender to them, then they would destroy Tamaran and Earth." _

"_Yes, they gave me four days to decide on what I would do making today my final full day with you and our friends." Starfire honestly hated that she waited until the last moment to tell anyone but she hoped that she could leave without saying goodbyes. Starfire believed that it would be easier just to leave without telling them. But she didn't know that this would only make matters worse._

_As much as Robin wanted to yell at her demanding to know why she didn't tell them sooner, he couldn't. He couldn't bring it in his heart to do that, especially since he now knew that this would be that last day he could be with her. But he then thought of an idea to not let Starfire go, not without a fight._

"…_If this is your last day here then I am going to take you to the best date of your life." Robin was happy to see that Starfire had finally put a smile of her face as she nodded in agreement. Without another word, Robin took her hand in his and they walked back to the Tower where heartbreaking news was going to come out._

_Don't think this is the end Starfire. I won't let them take you. I just got you and I am __**not **__letting you go so easily. You are worth fighting for and I'm going to make sure you know._

* * *

"You're leaving?!" Beastboy was hoping that this was all a joke. A simple, cruel, practical joke.

"I am. I am sorry I did not tell you all before but I could not bring myself to say goodbye." Starfire covered a hand over her mouth, shut her eyes, and turned her head away from her friends to prevent causing any tears to spill out.

"Man are you serious? They can't be taking you away!" Cyborg couldn't handle the anger and sadness that was swelling up in his heart. The fact that the cruel creatures were going to take his (almost) little sister away from him was too much to bear.

"Unfortunately friends, I am serious. And it is for the best, would you rather I leave and two worlds remain intact or stay and destroy your home?" As much as they all hated to admit it, she had a point. It was just hard to say goodbye.

"Starfire, listen to me. This is your home too, whether you believe it or not, there are people here who love you and won't let you go." This was the first time Raven had actually shown emotions while in control of her emotions. She would only show her feelings when something with her team, otherwise known as her family, happened.

Starfire had tears welled up in her eyes and she could feel them threating to touch her face and fall to the ground. Before she knew it, a pair of arms wrapped around her and more started to join in. Starfire looked to see what was happening and she witnessed Robin being the one who was in front of her and holding her the closest. Then Beastboy was hugging her back and Raven had awkwardly joined in. As soon as she knew who was holding her, Starfire felt her feet stop touching the ground which was odd for her. She wasn't happy and she didn't force herself to fly, she looked around once more and saw that Cyborg had joined the group hug and was picking everyone up. This brought a genuine smile to the alien's face and she couldn't help to laugh along with the other Titans. Even Raven couldn't help but smile.

Who knows how long they were in the air but it seemed too short to Robin. He liked holding Starfire and being near her. Unfortunately, he knew that even the half-human half-robot had his limits. As soon as they hit the ground once more, Robin could feel everyone releasing their grip on Starfire and he didn't want to just yet. He knew the moment was over when he heard Beastboy cough as a way to remind Robin that they weren't alone. The Boy Wonder could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he let go of Starfire.

Facing her, he decided to act like nothing happened, for now. At least until they were on their date, alone.

"Listen, we're all upset that you have to go but if you really feel like you have to go, then we'll respect that. But I want to remind you that we'll miss you. Who knows, maybe the Gordanians have visiting hours. Ow! Raven!" Beastboy started rubbing the back of his head thanks to Raven. Suddenly occurring what he said, he managed to mutter an apology to Starfire. What surprised him the most was that the alien smiled and gave a light laugh. Everyone turned towards her confused that she would be laughing at a time like this.

"Thank you friend Beastboy and although I admire you considering the side of brightness, I do not believe they have the visiting hours." Starfire then pulled the astonished Beastboy into a tight hug and released him after a he told her he wasn't able to breathe. She suppressed a giggle and looked at her friends, more at Robin than anyone else.

Robin took the hint and decided to be the one to break the ice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Starfire and I have to get going now." Without another word, Robin held out his arm which Starfire took gladly. The reaction of the Titans was a mixture of shock, happiness, and anger from Raven. She muttered a small "excuse me" to Starfire and pulled Robin aside. Giving a look towards the two boys to distract Starfire, she turned towards Robin.

"You're really going on a date with her?" Raven hissed through her teeth.

"Yeah, so?" Robin was filled with confusion at the point Raven was trying to make.

"You had years to ask Starfire out and you decide to go on the day before she leaves?" It took Raven a lot to not yell and cause chaos at the Tower.

"I was going to tell her how I felt about her anyway and it's not like I knew what was going to happen." Robin started to talk in a loud whisper.

"I guess but you better make this the best date of her life." Raven had a lot more to say but she knew that if she continued to talk, then precious time for the new couple would be wasted. She didn't want that, especially on Starfire's last day here.

"I intend to." Robin gave a cocky smile and was about to walk away when Raven grabbed his arm one last time.

"I just want to know one more thing. Are you really going to let Starfire go?" The empath felt a small amount of fear course through her body at the possibility that the Boy Wonder might let Starfire go.

Robin let out a small chuckle and looked at Raven one last time before he left. "What do you think?" Without another reassurement, Robin left to join the other's conversation leaving a small, confident smile on Raven's face.

"Ready to go?" Robin asked Starfire, eager to make this the princess's best date of her life.

"Mhm. I shall see you when I return friends." Starfire gave the rest of the team one last smile and turned towards Robin, waiting for his lead.

Once again, Robin held out his arm which Starfire took and they walked out of the common room together. When they left, Beastboy turned towards the two remaining Titans and asked them an important question.

"Do you guys think that Robin will let Starfire go that easily?" Beastboy knew the answer but wanted to make sure himself.

"I think we all know the answer to that question BB." Cyborg crossed his arms over his robotic chest and gave Beastboy a reassuring smile.

Raven looked towards the door and knew **this wasn't the end**. Turning back towards the two teenagers, she gave a smile and said, "Of course he won't."

* * *

**Did you actually think that I was going to make Raven like Robin? No no, this is a Robstar fanfic. You don't have to worry about any other people getting in the way of their relationship, just action. I would like to apologize because I don't think I put my all in this chapter. It was so long since I updated this story and I wanted to post this chapter up already. I just don't think that I'm really into this story as I am with the others I have but I will continue, I'm just saying that it might be suspended in the future. I plan on finishing this story and I promise you I won't abandon it. Please review, follow, fav, and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


	3. Chapter 3- Best and Worst Day Ever

**Chapter 3**

**Best and Worst Day Ever**

"_Listen, we're all upset that you have to go but if you really feel like you have to go, then we'll respect that. But I want to remind you that we'll miss you…"_

"_I'm sorry to interrupt but Starfire and I have to get going now."…The reaction of the Titans was a mixture of shock, happiness, and anger from Raven. She muttered a small "excuse me" to Starfire and pulled Robin aside. Giving a look towards the two boys to distract Starfire, she turned towards Robin._

"_You're really going on a date with her... You had years to ask Starfire out and you decide to go on the day before she leaves?"_

"_I was going to tell her how I felt about her anyway and it's not like I knew what was going to happen."_

"_I guess but you better make this the best date of her life."_

"_I intend to."_

"_I just want to know one more thing. Are you really going to let Starfire go?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Ready to go?" Robin asked Starfire, eager to make this the princess's best date of her life._

"_Mhm. I shall see you when I return friends." Starfire gave the rest of the team one last smile and turned towards Robin, waiting for his lead._

_Once again, Robin held out his arm which Starfire took and they walked out of the common room together. When they left, Beastboy turned towards the two remaining Titans and asked them an important question._

"_Do you guys think that Robin will let Starfire go that easily?"_

_Raven looked towards the door and knew __**this wasn't the end**__. Turning back towards the two teenagers, she gave a smile and said, "Of course he won't."_

**Please read the author's note! It's really important and contains vital information!**

**With Robin and Starfire**

After they left the Tower on the R-cycle-insisted by Robin-, Robin decided to take Starfire out to many places where he intended to take her before. He knew that she would love these places, but what bothered him was how he was going to make it all fit into one night. Mentally shaking his head, Robin told reminded himself to enjoy the time he had with Starfire and to make this a night she wouldn't forget. The first stop: the park.

_Here we are. _He pulled the R-cycle to the side and took off his helmet. Robin felt Starfire's arms let go of his waist, which disappointed him, and got off of the bike himself finding Starfire looking straight at the park. The look in her eyes had too many emotions for him to read: excitement, amazement, happiness, and sorrow?

"Robin, this is beautiful. I enjoy coming here throughout the day but it seems more breath-taking during the night." Starfire's hands clasped together and she held them close to her chest. Now was the time to make everything perfect.

"The park isn't the only thing here that's breath-taking." Robin looked towards Starfire and she slowly turned to meet his eyes, almost as if she was staring directly at them behind his mask. Her gaze caused Robin to create a light pink color cover his cheeks. Mimicking Robin, Starfire had found herself staring at him which made her feel uncomfortable. _Do not ruin the moment._

"Thank you Robin. You are very handsome as well." Surprisingly, Starfire didn't blush as she found herself inching towards him.

As much as Robin liked throwing comments back at her, he knew that this night-even though the night was about to begin-would eventually end and he had plans that he wanted to fulfill.

"Come on." Robin extended his arms which Starfire gladly took. He walked her over to the fountain that was buried in the middle of the park but on a hill. One side of the hill gave off a view of Titan's Tower and the sun that was behind it. Starfire gasped at the beautiful view and had a hard time walking without collapsing from its beauty.

After a few stumbles here and there, Starfire never stopped looking at what was before her. The sun cascaded down the sky, illuminating the green grass which made the blades look like a neon green. Colors filled the sky with tints of light pink and purple, light blue that transferred to an orange-yellow color and some clouds that were spread out for the finishing touch. It was a view to die for. Starfire apparently thought the same way because she stopped moving, every muscle in her being was frozen and only paid attention to the sunset. This breath-taking view was enough to make her cry because of its beauty. She could stare at the sunset all day but something pulled her out of the trance. Starfire tore her gaze away from the sky and to the Boy Wonder who was next to her.

"Enjoying the view?" Robin lightly gripped Starfire's upper arm in a way to get her attention, which he succeeded in.

"It is glorious Robin. I have seen many sunsets while on this planet, but this one in particular is the most stunning one by far." Starfire then returned her eyes back to the sky to soak it in and plant that sunset in her mind. Knowing that there was only so much time she had left, she looked away and saw that Robin was on his knees, unfolding a blanket and setting it down so it would be near the fountain, but in a position so they would be able to see the sunset.

Robin finished spreading out the large blanket and looked over to where Starfire was but met her eyes instead of her back. Planting a smile on her face, Starfire walked over to him and sat down on the blanket with one arm supporting her weight while her legs were lying towards her right.

"Robin, did you know that we would be having a date tonight?" Her voice sounded sweet and her eyes looked happy.

"Truth be told Star, I've always had this blanket in a secret compartment of the R-Cycle. Batman taught me how to be prepared and I guess that's one lesson that stuck. Thanks to him, we have blanket." Robin finished with a smile and copied the same position Starfire was in.

"Robin, you say that as though the Batman has taught you many things but you did not listen. Is that true?" Starfire had curiosity fill her voice and facial expression as she tried to make small talk and learn more about Robin. They had to start somewhere right?

"Well, yes and no and yes again. Yes being that he planted a lot of rules in my head and no because I did listen to them. Yes again because there were a few rules that I did break." _Let's hope she knows where I'm going with this._

"If you do not mind, will you inform me of these 'rules' that you have followed and broken?" Starfire followed up the question with a smile that melted the Boy Wonder easily.

"Okay, well off of the top of my head he told me that I can't kill anyone. No matter what the situation, you should never kill anyone to set an example. You know, that there are good and bad ways to punish someone for their crimes." Starfire's smile faltered the slightest bit after hearing what Robin said, but he pushed it away and decided to come back to the idea later.

"The second rule is to never show your true identity to anyone. If you do then the other person would know who you are and probably use those closest to you to get what they want. And that brings me to rule number three: always be on guard. You should never let your guard down because you never know when something'll happen. It's best to always be prepared for anything. There's more but the most vital one is about being in a team. Batman always said that you should never, and I mean never let your feelings get in the way of your duty." Starfire hated to hear whatever was going to come out of Robin's mouth, but she knew that this would be important for the future.

"He basically means that your feelings should never come first because if you want to be a hero, then you'll have to act like it. That means that there shouldn't be any favorites especially in a team. Let's say Beastboy and Raven are battling with a villain. If Raven got hurt, then Beastboy would rush to her side and probably let his guard down. That would be a perfect opportunity for the enemy to hurt Beastboy which would leave them both in trouble. Do you get my point?" Leading Starfire on was the last thing Robin wanted to do but he knew that telling her these things would eventually lead up to something amazing. If she let it of course.

Starfire gave him a curt nod and changed to a position which showed off her feelings all too well. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let her arms wrap themselves around her legs. Although her body was turned to Robin's, Starfire's left side of her head laid on her knees making her eyes look at the sunset that was leaving all too soon. Without a second thought, Starfire built up the courage and asked Robin about his "rules."

"Robin, about the second rule, what if you trust the person and you both know that nothing will happen to lost their trust in one another? Take our friends for an example, why do you not tell them of your pa-" Starfire cut herself off from saying anything else because she knew that this was a delicate subject to everyone. No one said anything to bring up a subject like this and Starfire reminded herself that she shouldn't have said that.

"I am, sorry Robin. I did not mean to say that." She hated herself for sounding like a coward and the last thing she wanted was an argument with Robin, on a date with Robin, on her last day on Earth with Robin.

"Don't be. It's okay Star, really." Robin knew that she wouldn't be able to see a smile that was on his face, but he had a feeling that she knew. Hopefully, she would understand that he meant when he told her that she shouldn't feel bad. Knowing her, he finally understood that whenever she was in a position with her knees tucked into her chest, she felt troubled by something. _This better work if I want her to smile again. I don't want this day to end badly._

"Starfire?" The alien remembered what she did and mentally scolded herself for being so rude to Robin. Sure, she was upset but that didn't mean that she had to show it in such a rude manner. Starfire stood up straighter and turned her head and attention back to Robin.

"Yes?"

"You know we haven't talked about the rules that I did break, right?" For some reason, hope filled Starfire's heart as she brought a kind smile to her face.

"No, I do not believe we have spoken of that yet. Please, continue."

Robin nodded and started. "I mentioned that there were a bunch of rules, and even though I've managed to stick to some, others weren't so lucky. Remember the second rule I told you?" After a nod from Starfire, Robin continued.

"Well it was about protecting your identity, and my identity is revolved around my mask." Starfire gulped and had a feeling of where this was going.

"You were right when you said that I should trust other people. And I want you to know that you're the one person I trust most in the world." Robin took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and used his hands to reach up and grab the corners of his mask. Before he could do something else, Starfire grabbed his one of his wrists.

"Robin, I feel honored that you would do such a thing but you do not have to. No one is forcing you to show your identity and I understand if you put your hands down and leave the mask on." Robin finally opened his eyes and was met with Starfire's kind smile that amazed him. _I can't believe she wants to make me so comfortable. After everything we've been through, I always thought that she wanted to see my eyes._

"No Starfire, you're the only person I know I can trust. And I _want _to do this. It's my choice and I'm choosing to tell you." Robin ended with a smile that he only used for her. Without waiting for her reaction, he brought up my hands again and pulled off his mask. Everything looked amazing. Usually with his mask covering his eyes, you would be able to see the stitching of the white fabric in front of your eyes, but this was different. Everything was so much clearer. The trees didn't have white scratches on them; the sky didn't have white dots of where the stitching connected on them, and Starfire looked-if possible-more amazing.

Starfire stifled a gasp at how beautiful Robin's eyes looked. Robin's eyes were like a beautiful ocean color that you just wanted to swim in. (A/N: Have you ever seen eyes like that? I have and their pretty awesome.) Coming to the sudden realization that she was staring at him, Starfire decided to say something quickly before he felt more uncomfortable.

"Your eyes are beautiful Robin." Robin blushed the slightest bit but couldn't look away. He was staring into her eyes and it felt amazing to be in a situation like that: one where he and Starfire would look at each other and see right through them. Time must have flown by because Robin noticed that the sun that was once surrounding Starfire and making her look like an angel, was now gone. It must have been night but who knows what time it was or how long they were looking at each other. _Did someone see us? Did someone see me? Was it worth it showing her my identity if it meant that someone was able to see who I am?_

Multiple question floated in Robin's mind and if he showed Starfire, whether it was her last day or not, then he would be on his highest guard and possibly do something he'd regret. _No, now's not the time to be thinking like that._

Breaking the ice, Robin stated, "Starfire, I'm sorry but I need to put my mask back on."

Starfire processed what Robin had just told her and struggled to not let her emotions get the best of her. But she couldn't help feel sad and disappointed at the same time. _You knew this would happen. Just enjoy the moment meanwhile it lasts. _Starfire continued to let the smile show on her face when deep inside she wanted to cry. Knowing that he trusted her with something important to him like this, knowing that this was her last day as a free person-the Gordanians are obviously not the kind to just let their old prisoner be free-and knowing that she would be leaving a beautiful place of where she called home along with her family. Oh how badly she wanted to break down and let out all of her feelings on this matter. Why did they have to come back? Why didn't she tell the Titans sooner? Why didn't she tell Robin about her feelings earlier? So many questions and regrets filled Starfire's mind but she decided to put it aside. This was her first and final date with Robin, and she would make it last.

"I understand Robin." It took a moment for Robin to register what she said to him. Yeah, it wasn't that big of a deal to put on a mask but he could tell in her eyes that there were many things bothering her. Noticing how Robin paused and continued to stare at her, Starfire grabbed Robin's mask from his hands and put it on him herself. Whenever the mask came back on-which was rare because Robin almost never took it off-Robin had to have it on in a specific way or else it would fall off, or not be able to let him see correctly. Surprisingly, Starfire had put it on the correct way which made Robin wonder if it was just a guess or whether she knew that about him. But that didn't matter, what did matter was how he was going to kiss her. He thought about ways to kiss her again after her first day on Earth, but every way he thought of seemed wrong. But he vowed to himself that tonight would be the night when he would kiss her, no matter what.

"Starfire, I'd hate to leave the park so soon but we gotta go." Starfire's face showed that she was dejected and small forms of water appeared to be glazing her eyes. She decided to put on a brave face and merely nodded to his request.

Robin stood and placed his hand in front of her to help her up. She gave a small smile and accepted it. Robin gathered the blanket and walked over with Starfire to his bike and put it in the secret compartment that he was talking about earlier. After they both put on the helmets and got on, Robin revved up the R-Cycle and they sped off into the night.

After a few minutes, Starfire finally looked at her surroundings and noticed that the Tower was far from them. Robin was going the opposite way to get from the Tower. She was utterly confused and felt glee and excitement inside of her. Where they were going, she had no idea but Robin, on the other hand, couldn't stop smirking from underneath his helmet. He knew where they were headed but Starfire decided to let go of her thoughts and to enjoy her ride with Robin. She placed the side of her face against Robin's back, closed her eyes, and tightened her grip around his waist. This sent shivers down Robin's spine and it took too much willpower to not hug her back. He had this night planned and everything was going to make it all come true.

Once Starfire felt the R-Cycle stop, she opened her eyes and raised her head to see her surroundings. She noticed that they were at the fair that was always held at the pier. She searched for the Ferris wheel and saw that it was in the same place of where she last remembered it. Memories of Robin and Starfire's unofficial date ran through her mind as she continued to stare at it. Starfire couldn't help but let the smile appear on her face which brought Robin happiness. He had already gotten off of the bike without Starfire noticing and couldn't stop staring at her. The lights of the Ferris wheel reflected on Starfire's eyes which made his breath escape him. _She's so beautiful._

Robin cleared his throat which caught Starfire's attention. She blushed after noticing that she was so lost in thought that she forgot that she was on a date with Robin. Robin held out his hand one more time, which she accepted, as he helped her off of the bike.

Once they were off, Robin said "You didn't think that I meant that it was time to go home did you?" The comment brought a giggle out of Starfire which made Robin smile even bigger than he was.

"I believe I have underestimated you Robin." Starfire gave a beautiful smile to Robin which he gladly accepted.

"Where do you want to go first?" He had a feeling of where they were going to but he wanted to be reassured.

"I believe you already know." Without a response from Robin, Starfire grabbed his hand with her hands and pulled him towards the one thing that carried her happiest memory.

Once they got there, Robin managed to give the person who ran the Ferris wheel a twenty before Starfire noticed that he wasn't on the cart with her. He rushed over to join her side and sat down. After a wink from the operator, the ride started. _Let's hope this goes smoothly._

The ride stopped at the top, just in time for the fireworks to begin. Starfire had stared in awe at the beauty that was happening before her, and the fact that this was déjà vu made it even better. _Is this a coincidence or is he attempting to recreate something that happened years ago? _Whatever the answer was, Starfire couldn't help but grin wider.

Robin casually, but inside butterflies were flying around, rested his arm around Starfire's seat and scooted closer to her. They stayed like this for a few more seconds before Starfire spoke.

"Robin, does this remind you of anything?" Starfire turned to look at Robin with a certain twinkle in her eyes.

"I believe this is almost exactly like the last time we were up here. It was years ago and our unofficial date," Robin's eyes widened behind his mask when he processed what he just told her. _He _always thought that it was a date but he wasn't sure if she thought the same way. "Well, that's what I thought it was." _Nice save Boy Blunder. _Robin scanned the area without moving his head to see if Raven was near him. As it turned out, it was _his _voice that he heard, not Raven's. Years of her mentally talking to him seemed to have drilled into his mind up to the point that his thoughts started to sound like something Raven would say.

"I have always thought the same way. I have always believed that it was a date we were on as well." Starfire took a small amount of her hair and started playing with it: another sign about her nervousness that Robin knew about.

"Starfire, you know you're my best friend right?" There was uncertainty in Robin's that he hated to hear. (A/N: I hope you all know that Trouble In Tokyo never happened! And if you didn't, well you do now. I will probably act like it never existed in my other stories too.)

"And you are mine." Starfire looked up from her hair and tried to look beyond Robin's mask, to his eyes.

"And we should appreciate every moment we have with each other right?" Robin started to lean in.

"Indeed Robin. We have nothing to fear." Starfire copied Robin's movements.

"Exactly, and I want you to know that I don't know what'll happen in the future, but I also want you to know that I won't be scared of anything as long as I'm with you. I love you Starfire." Robin tried the best to give her hints and talk from the bottom of his heart. There were so many ways that were circling around his mind, and he tried his best to combine all of them together.

"I love you as well Robin. I always have, and I always will. Please do not forget that." At this point, their mouths were hovering over each other's and their eyes were closing slowly.

Robin muttered one last thing that neither of them would forget. "Not even if my life depended on it."

After he said that, Starfire wanted this game of cat and mouse to end so she moved in. As soon as their lips connected, Robin took control and pressed her closer against him by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in. Starfire reacted by tying her arms around his neck and using it as a way to get closer to him. None of them dared to stop the kiss and breathe. They both felt like if they stopped, then they would never be able to do this again. It was both thrilling yet terrifying.

"Uh, excuse me? Mr. Robin?" At the sound of his hero name, Robin stopped kissing Starfire, subconsciously groaned, and looked up with a death look. His look dropped the slightest bit as he realized that the operator was looking down at the two.

Robin cleared his throat and said "May I help you?"

"You two are kind of holding up the ride." Starfire looked around them and saw that they were at the end of the Ferris wheel ride with a many people in line looking annoyed, surprised, and some looked even angry. She couldn't help the major blush coming on her face as she thought of what to say to the people.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry about that." Robin automatically rubbed the back of his neck and tried so hard to fight the blush that was coming on his cheeks. Before he could think back about what just happened, he remembered that people were waiting for them to leave and saw them making out.

"Please Robin, let us go before we cause more of the trouble." Starfire grabbed Robin's bicep and slightly pulled him towards the exit. But before they left, Starfire decided that it would be polite to apologize. So she turned towards the line of people and said, "I am sorry for keeping every one of you waiting. Please, enjoy the rest of your night!" Starfire and Robin cast one last look at each other and walked away together.

The rest of the night went almost as planned to Robin but the only difference was that he hadn't anticipated on kissing her in front of so many people. But he did remember kissing her when they went to walk along the beach, to a restaurant, and a small movie. Lucky for him, he always brought his wallet in the compartment in his bike with the blanket, sunglasses, and clothes in case he had to go undercover.

After a few more hours, they realized that it was two in the morning and decided to go back to the Tower. Starfire knew that she had an unfortunate big day ahead of her and she had to rest. It would be the last dream she would have for the rest of her life.

When they entered the Tower, Robin insisted on walking Starfire to her room and kissed her goodnight. Once Robin left, Starfire let out a few tears before she quietly sobbed. So many things she would miss out because of those monsters that threatened everyone she loved. On the bright side, she finally knew how Robin felt about her and they even kissed. That would be something she would remember for a very long time.

She walked over to her bed and positioned herself in a way that let her head hanging off the edge of the bed. _Enjoy this Koriand'r. It shall be the last time you enjoy this kind of luxury. Hopefully nothing bad as before will happen to me. Please X'hal, please._

Starfire didn't know whether to fall asleep with a smile on her face because of her and Robin's date, or whether she should fall asleep with a frown on her friends because this would be her last day. So she settled with a smile, thinking that it would be the last time she would ever feel happiness. What hurt her the most was knowing that there was only a few hours left before she would have to spend the rest of her life being tortured. The last thing Starfire thought of was knowing that it was the **best and worst day ever.**

**Alright, well I hope that everyone liked that chapter! I wish I was better at describing things and I tried my best. There isn't a picture to show you guys to show what I had in mind, I made it up but if it helps, it was really pretty. Sorry it took too long to update but I had to update something else and upload other things. Those are my only excuses so I apologize. I'm also sorry for the short chapter and the points where terrible writing was found. Before I forget, a friend told me that there's this website about orca whales and the fact that they're an endangered species makes it even more important. So if you want to check out this website here, then that would be amazing. Please help them! **

site

**There really isn't anything else to say except that I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**

**P.S. I know that there were some random things I put in there but at the time I felt like it was necessary.**

**P.P.S. I think you guys know that I have other stories that I'm updating and I hate making people wait so long on them because I'm working on another story, so I decided to go back and focus on one or two stories at a time. I think it'll be easier because I noticed that I messed up on two stories. They both had fight scenes and I apparently made one seem connected to the other. Sounds confusing but I hope you understand. Unfortunately, this story will be discontinued for the time being at least until I finish ONE of the stories. I will be continuing it but I'm not sure when it'll make a comeback. But at least I left you with this chapter right? I hope this filled you up for some time. I'll be back as soon as possible! I promise!**

**P.S.S. I know I said that the Gordanians would be involved, but I think I'll add in another person. You kind of know and don't know them. Until next time!**


End file.
